memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Classe Danube
La classe ''Danube'' est un modèle de runabout de la Fédération en opérations durant la seconde moitié du 24ème siècle. Tous les runabouts détachés sur Deep Space 9 reçurent les noms de rivières de la planète Terre. :Dans , après qu'un nouveau runabout ait été baptisé l'[[USS Rubicon|USS Rubicon]], le Major Kira fait cette remarque : "Vous savez, vu le rythme auquel on utilise les runabouts, c'est une bonne chose que la Terre ait autant de rivières." Histoire La classe Danube fut mise en opérations par Starfleet en 2368 comme vaisseau léger multitâches, pour être utilisé dans les situations qui demandaient un vaisseau plus performant qu'une simple navette, mais pour lesquelles un vaisseau plus important était inutile. Grâce à sa souplesse d'emploi, un runabout pouvait servir au transport longue distance de personnel ou de fret, à la défense d'une station spatiale, ou même comme vaisseau rapide de reconnaissance ( ). La même année, la station spatiale Deep Space 9 reçut trois runabouts pour ses opérations quotidiennes - l'[[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]], l'[[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]], et l'[[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]]. On leur attribua les plateformes situées sur l'anneau d'habitation ( ). A bord de Deep Space 9 Durant leurs deux premières années de service sur la station, les runabouts constituèrent le principal moyen de transport et de défense. Leur utilisation permit la découverte de nombreux nouveaux mondes et civilisations dans le Quadrant Gamma, ainsi que celle du vortex Bajoran. Ils ont aussi servi à combattre les raids du Maquis ( , ), et ont même participé à des exercices avec la Neuvième Flotte en 2374 ( ). Même après que Deep Space Nine ait reçu le ''Defiant'' en 2371, les runabouts continuent à être largement utilisés. Durant la Guerre du Dominion, Garak et Worf utilisent un runabout pour secourir les prisonniers du camp d'internement 371 ( ). Le Colonel Kira Nerys rejoint Cardassia Prime à bord d'un runabout pour aider le mouvement de résistance de Damar ( ). Les runabouts furent également utilisés pour défendre la station d'une tentative d'invasion du Dominion ( ). // Données techniques s avec et sans module de combat.]] La véritable innovation - celle qui a rendu possible la création des runabouts, c'est leur moteur à distorsion extrêmement compact et performant. Les runabouts ont été conçus pour atteindre la distorsion 5 (DS9 : Dax). :Bien que les premiers runabouts aient été conçus pour atteindre la distorsion 5, on apprend dans les derniers épisodes de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine que certains peuvent atteindre la distorsion 7. Il est possible que ces modifications ne concernent que les runabouts "vérifiés" par Miles O'Brien, et ne fasse pas partie des spécifications standard de la classe Danube. The Danube-class runabouts were also equipped with an aft tractor beam emitter. This emitter could be used to tow starships at least as large as a ''Galor''-class. (DS9: "Emissary") It was also used, at times, for towing at warp velocities. (DS9: "Paradise") The runabout's modular platform allowed easy configuration for a multitude of missions. Two such modules were the mission module and sensor pod. The runabout could carry four different sizes of mission modules. For defense, the runabout was armed with phasers and photon torpedoes. The torpedo launcher assembly was accessible via a hatch on the floor of the forward cabin. (DS9: "Past Prologue") In late 2370, Chief Miles O'Brien of Deep Space 9 began retrofitting the weapon systems of the runabouts ''Mekong'' and ''Orinoco'' with extra banks of photon torpedos in preparation to the Federation's first engagement with the Dominion. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") He would also make some modifications to the phaser arrays and shield generators of the station's runabouts. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath") The hull of the Danube class is made up of magnetic composites that can interact with magnetic fields. In the case of low power, the runabout has a contingency fuel cell to provide an emergency supply of power. The vessel also has the ability to eject its antimatter pod if so needed. (DS9: "Battle Lines") // Interior configuration Ideally, a runabout was piloted by two crewmembers, although one pilot would suffice (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I"). The pilots' consoles faced forward upon two large portholes. The cockpit had stations for up to four crewmembers. The two large portholes were equipped with retractable blast shutters. (DS9: "One Little Ship") Small square viewscreens mounted within the forward corners of the cabin were used for video communication and ship status displays. (DS9: "Vortex") In the original configuration, a food replicator and a compact personnel transporter were located immediately behind the cockpit stations. After the class underwent a refit as hostilities arose between the Federation and the Dominion, the transporter and replicator were moved further back and a secondary tactical console was postioned in the cockpit. The transporter was capable of transporting multiple persons simultaneously. The rear of the craft could be configured as a large crew cabin complete with sleeping and dining areas for extended travel. (TNG: "Timescape") This area could also be used as a cargo bay. In the center of the craft, between the two wing pylons, a series of replacable modules could be connected. These modules could be swapped to suit mission requirements. Examples of available modules included science laboratories, crew quarters, and photon or quantum torpedo bays. The runabout was equipped with at least one manual escape hatch, located near the front side of the vehicle. (DS9: "Battle Lines") A small Jefferies tube was also present, immediately underneath the warp core that ran along the spine of the vessel. The craft can also contain an emergency unit for medical emergencies. (DS9: "The Passenger") Vaisseaux mis en service de classe Danube.]] * [[USS Gander|USS Gander]] * [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]] (NCC-72454) * [[USS Mekong|USS Mekong]] (NCC-72617) * [[USS Orinoco|USS Orinoco]] (NCC-72905) * [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] (NCC-72452) * [[USS Rubicon|USS Rubicon]] (NCC-72936) * [[USS Shenandoah|USS Shenandoah]] (NCC-73024) * [[USS Volga|USS Volga]] (NCC-73196) * [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]] (NCC-72453) * [[USS Yukon|USS Yukon]] (NCC-74602) ;Anonymes: * [[ Vaisseaux anonymes de classe Danube| Vaisseaux anonymes de classe Danube]] // Appendices Apparitions Classe Danube, design standard ;TNG: * Saison 6 : "Timescape" ;DS9: * Saison 1 : "Emissary", "Past Prologue", "Q-Less", "The Passenger", "Vortex", "Battle Lines", "The Storyteller" * Saison 2 : "The Homecoming", "The Circle", "Melora", "The Alternate", "Armageddon Game", "Whispers", "Shadowplay", "Playing God", "Paradise", "The Maquis, Part I" , "The Maquis, Part II" , "The Wire", "Crossover", "Tribunal", "The Jem'Hadar" * Saison 3 : "Heart of Stone", "Visionary", "Improbable Cause", "The Die is Cast" * Saison 4 : "The Visitor", "Hippocratic Oath", "Indiscretion", "The Sword of Kahless", "Our Man Bashir", "Sons of Mogh", "Hard Time", "The Quickening", "Body Parts" * Saison 5 : "Apocalypse Rising", "The Ship", "Nor the Battle to the Strong", "The Assignment", "Let He Who Is Without Sin...", "Things Past", "The Ascent", "Rapture", "The Darkness and the Light", "Blaze of Glory", "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light", "Doctor Bashir, I Presume", "Empok Nor" * Saison 6 : "One Little Ship", "Change of Heart", "The Reckoning", "Valiant", "Tears of the Prophets" * Saison 7 : "Shadows and Symbols", "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River", "Prodigal Daughter", "Chimera", "Penumbra", "When It Rains...", "Tacking Into the Wind", "What You Leave Behind" Classe Danube avec module ;DS9: * "Past Prologue" * "Armageddon Game" * "Paradise" * "The Maquis, Part II" * "The Jem'Hadar" * "Empok Nor" * "Resurrection" // Background Although originally called "Runabout-class" by Benjamin Sisko in "Emissary," the official class designation is "Danube-class." The official name was originally mentioned in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, but was later seen in episodes as part of display graphics and reiterated in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. The term "Danube-class" was first officially spoken on screen in "Hippocratic Oath". // Model The Danube-class runabout was designed by Rick Sternbach and Jim Martin, and the interior cockpit set was designed by Joseph Hodges, all under the direction of Herman Zimmerman. The aft compartment was designed by Richard James. The miniature was built by Tony Meininger. // Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Type: Runabout * Length: 23.1 meters * Beam: 13.7 meters * Height: 5.4 meters * Mass: 158.7 metric tons * Crew: 1 * Maximum Speed: Unknown * Armament: 6 phaser arrays, photon torpedo tube, deflector shields The Technical Manual also states that the USS Danube, registry number NX-72003, was the prototype of this class. // Trivia Interestingly enough, the aft cabin sections were never seen in any Deep Space Nine episode where they were a staple of the series yet the aft cabin was seen predominantly in a Next Gen. episode in which the Runabout was only seen once. de:Danube-Klasse en:Danube class es:Clase Danube Classe Danube